epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WonderPikachu12/Professor Layton vs Sherlock Holmes. Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History Season 2
This reminds me of a rap battle... Welcome! This battle is probably my most requested and anticipated battle yet. I know very little about Sherlock Holmes, being honest, but I'm really hoping I managed to properly convery his personality here. And I think I did well! Many, many thanks to Bran and Jude for reviewing the battle a bit to make sure about spelling and stuff so that it actually looks like someone who knows what they're doing wrote this. <3 Also, go check out Jella's crap battle here! 'Titular protagonists of his series, Professor Layton, and titular protagonist of his series, Sherlock Holmes, rap against each other to see who's the better British, puzzle-solving detective.' (Professor Layton is denoted by orange, Luke Triton is denoted by light blue, Sherlock Holmes' lines are in green, and Dr. Watson's lines are in brown.) (Starts at 0:11) EPIC RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY VS BEGIN! Professor Layton: (0:21) So, we meet at last! The famous Holmes! It is truly an honour, I must say. Well, it would be, if, in reality, you weren't a fraud. A cocaine-addict led astray. Make this paranoiac fall! He's undeserving of his asinine legacy. Not even the police care for you, and you still believe you can step to me? Thinking about it, Holmes, together, we're similar to my favorite tea; You're the grumpy, annoyed sour to my flow, which is so sweet. Stealing the win from you already, but with Irene, you're used to feeling cheated. Tell them, Professor! A true gentleman leaves no opponent undefeated! Sherlock Holmes: (0:43) My name is Sherlock Holmes. It is my business to know what others don’t know. Ergo, when we go toe-to-toe, I know how to handle disses and flow. A discount Indiana Jones? Yes, and pedophilic to his accomplice. With fetishes for puzzles and trouble galore. Oh, yes, you've got this! You don't know jack, Layton. Scotland Yard actually respects my intellect. I bet his care for his assistant is compensation. It's not obvious yet? There must be more to this poor orphan, but by the end, I'll have this solved. This type of case truly bores me, but for now, I'll get involved. Professor Layton: (1:04) This reminds me of a puzzle. How did Charlie Sheen end up a gumshoe? He only acclaimed to fame while played by Iron Man, Smaug, and the Doctor. Who? You'll be knocked so far down that you'll end up in Hampshire. But will we discover how far his head's stuck up his own butt? Every puzzle has an answer! You can't compare to us! We tower over you like Big Ben! Given your BBC show, I expect another year delay before you even rap again! Speaking of the BBC, when's your next re-adapted fluke? And shall I mention how many times your partner's been turned into a girl? Calm down, Luke. Sherlock Holmes: (1:26) Restrain your boy, Hershel. Allow me to trade blows and tear their tether. Be my guest, Watson. Just follow my lead, and we'll dive at them together. I've matched minds with Jack the Ripper, and conquered Whitechapel, While this Triton here has tried to poke at poor Flora's golden apples! Leave you lost in time like when your girlfriend's future was unwound. You best understand, we go hard like the Baskervilles hound. How you're even notable is most curious. Your type of story is outdated. But the biggest mystery of all is how could this flop ever have been created? Professor Layton: (1:47) Time for some creative thinking. How about that brother of yours? Higher in power, higher in intellect, higher in age. There must be more. I see it now! Envy rose you to your position as a detective! That's the key that was missing! You solved yet another puzzle, Professor! I love the thrill of a good dissing! Sherlock Holmes: (1:58) You disgust me. When it comes to my intellect, there is no other. Digging into my family archive? How about how you fought your own father and brother? Abandoned and left as orphans, then your brother kicks you away to a seperate family. You've cracked the case, Holmes! But of course, like their series, it was elementary. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES-''' (The logo is clicked and a hint coin pops out) '''VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY Who won? Professor Layton and Luke Triton Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson Here's a hint for the next battle: Hints for this battle explained: Two white knights - there are two white knight pieces and no black knight piece, ergo no "dark knight", referring to Sherlock Holmes vs Batman, but without Batman. As well, chess is a game of logic and strategy, traits applied to both Layton and Holmes. It's also a nod to Drak's use of chess pieces to hint at L vs Sherlock Holmes. Papyrus - he does puzzles, lol Phoenix Wright vs Jack the Ripper - reference to Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright and Sherlock Holmes vs Jack the Ripper. Category:Blog posts